Fanon:Circe Beaker (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Beaker Family |roommates = Loki Beaker, Xanton Beaker |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Circe Beaker is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. She is the daughter of the late Xanthos and Grainne Salamis, the wife of Loki Beaker, the sister in-law of Erin Beaker and the mother of Xanton Beaker. Circe is voiced by Gerri Lawlor and is 23 days from being an Elder. In my player stories Circe's first day was brightened thanks to a promotion at work. But her happiness was soon brought to an end when their longstanding test subject Nervous Subject (later Nerville Specter) decided to resign from his unpaid job against their wishes. He managed to escape from their house, having had enough of the cruel treatment he had received at their hands. It should be noted that Loki would have succeeded in preventing Nervous from escaping if Nervous hadn't taken some of Loki's Boolprop Potion without his knowledge. Several days later Loki and Circe gave birth to a boy named Xanton. After losing their test subject, some may believe that Loki and Circe will be pressured into using their new son as their test subject. Xanton is often concerned that these rumours will come true as a result. Thankfully, there is no evidence that this will be the case, yet. Circe would eventually rekindle her friendship with her ex-boyfriend Vidcund Curious but not romance due to Circe wanting to stay faithful to her husband. Just as Circe was about to consider reciprocating Vidcund's crush on her, she learned that he had Married his half-sister Lola Curious. Also Circe's Relationship with Vidcund was temporarily strained after he physically abused her for spying on him through her Telescope. Eventually Circe's bitterness towards losing her test subject ceased and she and Nerville are now on positive terms, if not exactly good. Circe has risen through the ranks of the Medical Career where she eventually reached Level 10. Circe's wanting to stay faithful to Loki has unfortunately been reduced and she has started an Affair with Abhijeet Cho, and at one point she even considered attempting to start an affair with Nervous. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *An interesting fact is that before I became familiar with the individual Sims of Strangetown, I initially didn't suspect that Circe and her husband were "evil". I just thought they were "experimental scientists". *Despite Circe's liking for collecting coat hangers, she has no Interest in Fashion. It is possible that she may want coat hangers to hang other Sims by their coats. *She is now good friends with Jenny Smith and General Tank Grunt. *Before I installed my Expansion packs, I was able to click on a tile on the footpath outside a Sim's lot close to the end of their property. Using the "leave world" interaction, I could make my Sims leave the lot until I exited and reloaded the household. Circe would attempt to leave the lot, but instead she would reappear invisible, however her wedding ring remained invisible. *This glitch may also be the reason Circe can not be properly Abducted by Aliens without the game automatically forcing an error on her, so that neither she, nor anyone else gets a memory of her abduction. *Similar to the above, if Circe uses the "Crank call" Interaction with the Telephone, the game will force an error on Circe if the victim comes, and they choose her as the Sim they shove for making the call. *I decided to make Circe start an affair with Abhijeet Cho, because I wanted to repeat the Romance aspiration vibe she had in The Sims 2 PSP. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Circe has a hidden Knowledge aspiration token, which hints that when she was first created, she had the Knowledge aspiration. For this reason, I will give her the Knowledge secondary aspiration once I have installed The Sims 2: FreeTime. *For a while I was unaware of Circe's friendships with Abhijeet Cho and Meredith Lillard. When these friendships were discovered I guessed correctly that they had existed since the start of the game as I was unable to recall Circe ever befriending them during gameplay. *The hairstyle Circe currently has was first introduced with The Sims 2: Open for Business expansion pack. The version presented above lacks the flower that usually comes with the hairstyle. I edited the flower out using Photoshop. **There is actually a mod that exists that will allow Sims to wear the hairstyle without the flower. However it is binned as custom hair, and the textures and shading are somewhat tweaked. I will tend to avoid using this mod when possible, because I prefer the "removing flower from the default version with Photoshop" practice. The mod is now simply there as a last resort. *Circe's headshot (seen above) is somewhat lighter than the default one. *Despite her aspiration, and her desire to earn promotions at work, she has a very low interest in Work. *In one of my gameplay images, Pascal is asking Circe whether she is attracted to him. Although it isn't very clear just by looking at the snapshot, whether Circe is about to react positively, the outcome was negative with Circe saying she was repulsed by his glasses. This was before I reset her turn ons and offs. Judging from Circe's body posture in the image, most people will probably guess correctly that she is about to give a negative response. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Glitchy Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)